Warcraft (film)
in the Warcraft movie.]] A live-action Warcraft motion picture is under development. In a May 9, 2006 press release, Blizzard Entertainment and (makers of and ) announced that they will develop a live-action film set in the Warcraft universe. Legendary Pictures has acquired the movie rights for the game universe, and both companies are now focused on translating the Warcraft experience to the big screen. Read more about it in the press release.http://www.blizzard.com/press/060509.shtml The live-action film was set for release in 2009,http://kotaku.com/gaming/blizzcon07/warcraft-movie-details-revealed-at-blizzcon-286074.php but is not likely to make release in 2009 based on quotes from Blizzard president Mike Morhaime.Warcraft Movie Not Expected in 2009, Still Needs 'A Lot of Work' by Chris Faylor at ShackNews.com October 10, 2008 "I don't know about the 2009 date, but it is still something we are very excited about," Blizzard president Mike Morhaime responded when asked about the film. "We do have a draft of a script, it isn't final," he added. "I think we still need to do a lot of work." Director According to Legendary Pictures Chief Creative Officer Jon Jashni at BlizzCon '07, no director has yet been attached to this movie. According to Thomas Tull (executive producer of '300', 'The Dark Knight' and 'Watchmen'), the producers are looking for someone of Zak Snyder ('300') or Chris Nolan ('The Dark Knight') calibre.World of Warcraft Movie Still on the Horizon? by Alex Billington on October 15, 2008 at FirstShowing.net Actors The actors have not yet been announced, but feel free to discuss the possibilities at Suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas. Writers According to IMDb, the manuscript writer will be Chris Metzen (Jesse Wigutow was mentioned, but has been removed).http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0803096/ IMDB information on pre-release movies should be taken as suspect, though. IMDB generally only removes false information, if someone reports it. According to Mike Morhaime there is a draft script. Plot The film was originally set in the era of Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. This was scrapped however, as there were notions that it would be too similar to Lord of the Rings and that Warcraft had reached its current level of popularity through its MMO, rather than the previous RTS games.http://pc.ign.com/articles/810/810700p1.html As such, the movie is set one year before World of Warcraft and will primarily told from the Alliance's POV, though Metzen says his heart lies with the Horde. Characters such as Cairne Bloodhoof, Thrall and Bolvar Fordragon are likely to make appearances. Arthas is unlikely to appear. The main character is set to be a new hero described as a "kick-ass Human". http://blizzplanet.com/news/1607/ Chris Metzen has stated that the new "kick-ass Human" character in the movie is not same one as in the comic (now known to be Varian Wrynn).BlizzCon 2007 movie panel Q&A Interestingly enough, the film is described as the "first film," raising obvious possibilities as to future installments. Concept art of Teldrassil was released in relation to the film, confirming at least some of the film takes place there, and perhaps, by extension, in Darnassus. Rating "We're definitely not going to make a G or a PG version of this. It's not PillowfightCraft." -- Chris Metzen References External links : Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore Category:Sources